


Almost Paradise

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Rain, Same-Sex Marriage, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack has had enough.





	Almost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys miss them?

 

 

The moon was low tonight, and the wind was sparse, making it an even better time to take a walk in the park. The crunching of fall leaves under the soles of their shoes was the only soundtrack to their adventure.

 

 

 

To be honest, Mark never really understood anything that was going on between them, espcially in times like this. The older they'd gotten, the more trouble they'd experienced, the more they began to drift apart.

 

 

 

Mark refused to let that happen, though. He wouldn't allow 20 years of marriage to be flushed down the toilet over petty misunderstandings. He took a seat on the bench and sighed, patting the seat next to him.

 

 

 

His husband, of course, sat right where he signaled, letting the warmth of his cardigan keep him from freezing to death. He'd think an Irishman like Jack would be used to the cold. Instead of bringing that up, he wraps a secure arm around him and strokes his arm slowly, as if he'd scare him away if he moved any faster.

 

 

 

He didn't say a word for the most part, he just breathed and sniffled. It wasn't uncommon for them to do this from time to time, it was a way of keeping things civil. They hadn't wanted a repeat of last time.

 

 

 

No matter how often they did this, though, Jack knew that Mark loved him. Every part of him, the good and the bad, and that would never change. In turn, Mark knew that Jack loved him too, even with his flaws and perfections. Perfections meaning things Mark couldn't change if he wanted to, so he'd accepted them as they were, as did Jack.

 

 

 

"I hate the cold here." He mumbles, and Mark chuckles at him.

 

 

 

"You suggested we come out here, not me sweetheart."

 

 

 

"Yeah, well." Jack huffs, snuggling his face into his husband's body.

 

 

 

Jack hadn't been the same since Wilford and Antoinette were gone. It was if he'd lost a part of himself he'd forgot he was missing. Sure, they called every so often and came to visit, but they had their own lives now, they didn't need their parents.

 

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

 

Jack chuckles but it's muffled. "Why do you always ask me that?"

 

 

 

"If you'd quit waking me up to argue I wouldn't." Mark replies stoically, and Jack just sighs again.

 

 

 

"M'tired."

 

 

 

"More specific, please?"

 

 

 

"I jus' feel...empty. I mean, I don't get to do art anymore, my kids are gone, my husband travels so much it makes my head spin, and I'm always so _alone_ in that big house of ours. M'tired of feelin' that way."

 

 

 

"I always give you the option to come with me."

 

 

 

"Yeah well what about the option fer you to stay here?" Jack demands, eyes shimmering with tears Mark knew he wasn't prepared to wipe away. "M'glad yer in the field more, I know that's what you wanted, but...but it's not what _I_ want."

 

 

 

"What _do_ you want?"

 

 

 

"I want you to be at home with me. Not everyday, not all the time, but not two days a week either. Enough to not make me feel so...alone in there."

 

 

 

"Jack, baby, I would love to, but to keep our house--"

 

 

 

"Screw the fuckin' house! I don't care if we live in a maytag box on the fuckin' streets, Mark...I just want my husband back." He whispers, and the sob in his voice makes Mark's heart break into pieces.

 

 

 

"Is that how you really feel?"

 

 

 

"It's how I've always felt, Mark. You keep thinkin' I married you fer money but I didn't. I married you because I love _you._ "

 

 

 

"And I love you, but I want the best for you. For us."

 

 

 

" _Yer_ the best fer me. Why don't you see that??" He stands up, and Mark winces as he prepares for a tantrum. "I'm always yellin' because you won't listen to me otherwise!"

 

 

 

"I _am_ listening. I just don't understand why you'd want to give up what we have."

 

 

 

"Mark," Jack says, longsuffering as he gets down on his knees on the pavement, scuffing the patches of his favorite black jeans, eyes welled up and tired, and Mark can see the mess he's made in the moonlight. "I will give up _anything_ to have my husband back."

 

 

 

Mark takes his hand with a gasp and pulls him up, because seeing Jack beg on his knees isn't for this occasion. He sniffles and loops him between his arms into a tight hug, burying his face into soft, brown hair. "I'm so _sorry.._."

 

 

 

"Don't be...just _please..._ come home."

 

 

 

"I'll talk to Arin and see what I can do. Can you wait until then?"

 

 

 

Jack chuckles, wiping his eyes as it begins to sprinkle. "I didn't fly all the way to Manchester for nothin'."

 

 

 

Mark smiles at him, because he realizes they aren't drifting apart at all.

 

 

 

They're in the same lifeboat, surving the raging waters together, and that was all he needed.

 

 

 

Being here, with Jack, with nothing but the moon and the rain and the crunching of leaves, it was almost their own, personal, paradise.


End file.
